Unstoppable
by Holy Song
Summary: "I wasn't always like this. Not that I mind, but one's journey in life always has decisions, and I chose this one over any other." AU, dark!Italy.
1. Chapter 1

Random Plot Bunny Story Time! Yay! This is weird. I have weird thoughts, which I figured out tonight as I took a shower. I'm so weird…but read anyway. You know, if you want to and stuff.

* * *

><p>"Hey, look at me." I pushed his face with my whip so that his head faced mine. "I know you can't resist it. I'm cute, right? You can't deny that." I looked up for a moment with a thoughtful look, as if I was actually thinking of something. "Well, you <em>could<em>, but…" A sly, cocky grin slowly spread across my face. "I've heard that lying is a sin." America said nothing, but instead spat in my direction. With a disgusted face, I ordered someone to take him away. "As mean as always…" I murmured, rolling my eyes.

I wasn't always like this. Not that I mind, but one's journey in life always has decisions, and I chose this one over any other.

If you want to know my beginning, it was much different than you would expect. I used to be a wimp. A crybaby. A useless idiot. I decided, on a day where I was actually thinking straight, that going through my life at the mercy of others, clinging to other idiots who were stronger than I, and being bullied wasn't the right way.

And so I set out to change myself.

It took time, but soon my army was among the best in the world. I wasn't, as Japan would say, "_hetare_" anymore. I could hold my own. So the time came to test out my new strength. I took tips from the great Russia, whom I'd grown to admire. A force to be reckoned with, that was for sure. He had so many nations that stood by him, no matter what. I had come to the conclusion that I wanted that, also. If I became like him, everyone could be my friend and I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. I would force them to be my friend, just like Russia had done.

First, I invaded France. I laughed as his shock led to one of the easiest invasions in history. I took him; he belonged to me, and me alone.

Spain was also lax. I fought him head-on, and as his tears came down, I slashed at his skin. Another easy victory. Was this all that it took? A few simple reforms, and everything could be mine? I could have had it all and then some. I was _such_ an idiot.

I ticked off the countries as I added them to my new empire.

Austria.

Hungary.

Slovenia.

Bosnia and Herzegovina.

Serbia.

Macedonia.

Greece.

Turkey.

Egypt.

Denmark.

Sweden.

Switzerland.

Liechtenstein.

Ireland.

The list goes on, really. It covered almost three pages by now. I'd conquered all of the Balkans, the Nordics, Western Europe…tons more. Really, all I had left of Europe was Poland, the Baltics, the rest of Eastern Europe, and…him.

Come to think of it, I hadn't thought much about him since I changed. He'd been pushed to the back of my mind, as I was unsure of how he'd think of me now. Strong, serious, harsh—everything that he once was. The only countries on my mind—the only ones that mattered—were my own and my brother.

Ah, my brother. Always the spiteful one of us. He always seemed to be protecting me—at the least indirectly—but now I kept him sheltered and trained him until we set out for another war. He didn't reject to my behaviors, but his eyes were different now. Instead of looking at me with overprotective eyes that he masked with his usual malice, when he cast a glance my way, I saw only fear and sorrow, as if he was saddened by the way I was. But that couldn't be it. He was fine with the way I was. He told me himself.

* * *

><p>He looked at me with those very eyes at the moment. We were eating dinner. I had made it, of course. Nothing could ever change my love of all things culinary. I slurped up the noodles with a happy smile on my face as I eyed my brother. He seemed to be reminiscing. Of what, I didn't know. His big, brown eyes stared intently as I peacefully scooped up the pasta and shoveled it into my mouth. He opened his mouth slightly, as if to speak; he closed it when I cocked my head to the side. Afraid to ask? He couldn't be! This was my brother! He was never afraid to shout whatever he felt at the moment. But he was unnaturally quiet whenever I was around. Maybe he just didn't have much to say.<p>

I called for the plates to be taken away when we were finished, and England rushed out to grab them, bowing as I eyed him with my happy gaze. My eyes were open. They always were. He yelped slightly when I kept my eyes trained on him, and he rushed out of the room. "Dessert?" I asked my brother, and he nodded slightly in response. I snapped loudly and a brief bustling could be heard from the kitchen behind me. France soon walked out, pushing a small cart. I grabbed a small plate of pizzelles and began nibbling on them as France hurried over to my brother to give him his choice. He chose the gelato. I glanced at France and smiled, but for some reason, he, too, yelped and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Maybe he and England had watched a scary movie last night?

I finished my cookies and stood up. This time, Spain was the one to rush in. No longer did he have that cheerful air that always surrounded him; it was as if his life had been sucked out of him. He hurriedly took my plate and cleaned the crumbs from the table and my seat—I'll admit that I was still quite a messy eater. He then did the same for my brother, although he didn't have to clean up any crumbs, before going back into the kitchen to clean our dishes. Not once had he made eye contact with either of us. That was odd. I remembered when Spain would stare at the two of us all the time, muttering about how "cute" we were. He must have been tired.

The day was over. It was time to retire to my bed. After telling Austria that he didn't have to play anymore music for us, I headed up the stairs, my brother right behind me, and toward my room. I found a pleasant surprise waiting for me. Hungary was there, holding out my pajamas for me, which I took gratefully. I smiled a "thank you" and she laughed…nervously? Was she nervous? She quickly rushed out of my room to go assist my brother, leaving me behind to change. I finished preparing for bed and closed my eyes, ready for wonderful dreams about all of my wonderful friends, but I remembered that I'd left the light on. I rang the bell on my bedside table and immediately heard the sound of pounding boots running toward my room. Switzerland opened my door and, with a strange, scared look that looked ridiculously out of place on his face, asked me what I wanted. I chuckled and muttered, "You're face looks funny…" before motioning in the general direction of the light switch, which he quickly flipped off and rushed out of the room without any further noise.

All of my friends were so nice to me. So helpful and eager to please. I was glad that I decided to change. It was for the better. Now I had so many friends and allies that I'm never alone. And even my brother is being nicer to me!

As I drifted off to sleep, I briefly wondered which country was on my list for tomorrow. I couldn't remember if it was Poland or Russia. Maybe I'd start forcing my way into Asia? Either way, I knew I'd win. With an army of nations, I was unstoppable.

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm completely messed up! And apparently, so is my lovable Italy! Who, by the way, is the narrator. I hope it was obvious enough. I didn't want to come out and say it, nor did I want to make it so blindingly obvious by saying Romano's name. I wanted it to be easily inferred, but not too easy. Make sense? No? Good.<p>

Anyway, I don't know why in the world I wrote it, but review anyway! Don't know if how far I'll continue it. I guess we'll see! (That's what I get for having random plot bunnies in the shower…)


	2. Chapter 2

And I'm back, in UR fandomz, spamming UR FanFicz. And that was a product of my overly insane mind being overly insane. Which is, as one would expect, perfectly normal for me. But you don't want to hear about the mental status of my mind, do you? Or at least, I'm pretty sure you don't want to. If you do, find me and we'll go see a therapist so we can all talk about my problems together. But until then, go ahead and take a look at one of the many results of my overly insane mind and lack of sleep working together.

A big, special, special thank you to AkiraWolfWriter888, who made me one of the happiest people on this planet because of her review. But she already knows that. Teehee! I spent all day working on this because I am obsessed with this. Yeah. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. Sorry if it's not as good...

* * *

><p>A gun shot. A cry. Retreating feet. Birds flying away. Another fallen nation.<p>

"Sorry, Russia. It looks like you've been beaten," I teased happily. "But that's okay! We can live together in my home! I'm sure you can even have a little garden of sunflowers if you want." He looked up at me with pained eyes, his smile no longer in place on his face as he cringed at the pain the bullet wound I'd given him bled profusely. It looked like I'd hit something major. Not that he'd actually die from it; he'd just become immobile and end up lying in a pool of his own blood as he gazed at the sky miserably. I had to take care of him. "Switzerland, Hungary. Carry him to a hospital." I snapped my fingers, and they both ran out from my line of soldiers to pick up the bleeding man.

Watching them depart, I heard Finland ask hesitantly, "Who are we going after next?" I turned my head and smiled. Finland began shaking, Sweden brushing up against him purposely to calm him down. It didn't do much.

"I don't know," I said. "Should we finish up Europe, head to Asia?" A brilliant idea hit me and I found myself smiling wider and brighter. "We could take on North America!" Eyes widened and uncertain looks shifted to the ground or off to the side, but no one dared to question me. I was their ruler; they had to listen. "What do you guys think?"

Knowing he probably wouldn't have many consequences for speaking out, Romano said weakly, "A-are you saying…we should invade America?"

"Yeah! And Canada, and Cuba! Mexico, even! Anyone we can get to! I want to be friends with everybody!" I gushed, my hopes rising with each potential friend I listed. "And don't worry; our army is way better than America's."

"But…what about Hungary and Switzerland?" Liechtenstein asked timidly. "And Russia? They're at the hospital."

"Oh, right…I forgot." I was amazed at how often I still acted like an idiot. I still had work to do, I supposed. "Then, we'll conquer the rest of Europe until they're done."

If they hadn't been around me for many battles now, they probably would have written me off as crazy. But my great army was powerful and could take on any country I chose in a matter of minutes. I mean, each battle would be one to…how many nations were a part of the Italian Empire now? Almost forty? It really was such a big difference that it made me wonder why the invaded countries even tried to fight. Some of them lasted for a while, but within ten minutes, they would be begging for mercy as I clasped my hands around their necks, slowly tightening my grip with a malicious smile and a spark in my eye that could be described as fire. I squeezed the life out of the nation, and they always surrendered. Not once had I lost a battle since I'd changed. I'd extended my empire far beyond the borders of my grandpa; he must have been so proud to see his once pathetic grandchild such a great and wonderful power. I briefly looked to the sky as we marched to the Baltic region and smiled softly. Oh, how I missed him.

But the past is done. It can never come back, and so the only thing to do is to live for the future.

My friends gathered around me as we reached Estonia's house. He was the northernmost of the Baltic countries. It would be easiest to work our way down. Bravely, I knocked on the door and stepped back, plastering on the same cocky grin that still remained etched into every one of the former nations behind me. They recognized it as the last thing they saw before their freedom was ripped away from them. But that was okay. They didn't mind. They'd told me themselves.

Tiredly, a disheveled blond nation answered the door. Freezing mid-yawn, he noticed me and my army, standing in their uniforms and ready to shoot. I chanced a look behind me and saw that most of them looked sad or sorry. I wondered why that was before turning back to Estonia. "Hi!" I said cheerily. "I'm here to make you a part of my empire!" Estonia's eyes widened. Was he afraid?

"M-me?" he stuttered. "Wh-why?"

"Because I want everyone in the world to be my friend," I said without missing a beat. I was dead serious. "Because I'm not afraid, and I'm not useless. I will have everyone, and there is no other way for me." I wasn't going to be taken for granted. I wasn't going to be easily swayed. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to waver in my plans. And I most _certainly _wasn't going to change back. Now, I had respect. I had people below me. People were always with me. Everyone looked up to me. Everyone was always ready to play with me. And no longer did anyone laugh at me. I was the greatest nation in the world. I had lived up to my grandpa's legacy. The former countries shifted in their boots as I talked with Estonia. Malice laced each word as I spoke. "Now, are you going to fight, or are you going to give up without one? I don't mind either way, but I'll let you know that _I never lose_." Estonia began trembling, but reached for something behind his door. A pistol. Of course.

"I-I won't let you just take over my country without a fight!" he shouted at me, and the loudness of his voice made me kind of sad.

"Why must you speak so harshly to me? We're about to be really close; you should try to be nicer." An unpleasant smile crept along my face as I made a simple motion to my army behind me. Closing their eyes in resignation, they began firing, destroying Estonia's home. I vaguely recalled that Estonia had kept his home so beautiful throughout the ages because of the lack of war on his land. Because of this, I was especially pleased when he spun around to see the damage and broke down, muttering about his home being destroyed. Seizing the opportunity, I grabbed him by the neck and spun him around. "I don't want to have to hurt you," I whispered as I tightened my grip, "but you will become a part of my empire, whether you like it or not." I heard him gasping for breath, and his hands flew to his neck, clawing at mine. I lifted him from the ground, and he tried to cough. And then, he stopped struggling. He let his arms go limp as he closed his eyes in defeat. I smiled brightly. Another new area! I dropped him, and he landed on the ground in a heap.

The shooting stopped, and everyone's eyes went directly to the fallen nation at my feet. He began coughing, trying to regain his breath. "I…give up…" he wheezed.

"Good! Now, you might want to clean yourself up. We're all invading Latvia next." I decided to give him twenty minutes to prepare himself and to change into his new uniform. I turned around to my army. They looked away.

"Latvia…" one brave, unrecognizable voice whispered.

* * *

><p>I was amazed at how weak Eastern Europe was. Russia was the strongest nation I'd come across, and he'd only lasted fifteen minutes. I had just finished off Poland, the last country I had marked on my list of countries, when I saw three figures varying in height walking toward us.<p>

"Hungary! Switzerland! Russia! You're all okay!" I yelled as they approached.

From the ground, Poland weakly, yet incredulously, asked, "How? But…they're so…strong…" I was angry that he was still talking, so I kicked him in the stomach, right where Lithuania had shot him.

"Y-yes, Italy, sir," Hungary replied, knowing that I wanted a response. She knew me so well. Russia merely stared gloomily at me, and Switzerland stayed silent, looking at the defeated Poland on the ground. Lithuania ran out of the mob of former nations, and while I got mad for a moment, I soon realized that he was only going to help his friend out.

"I'm glad." I smiled warmly, but the three—yes, even Russia—cringed. Huh. "Anyway, I was thinking that we could head to North America now."

"But what about—?" began England, before I cut him off with an angry glare. Yes, I knew who he was talking about. No, I did not want to speak of him. Ever. I wasn't ready.

"I said," I rephrased, still glaring at the now-trembling England, "that we should head to North America now."

Everyone nodded silently, not daring to risk a wrong or misplaced word. They were learning.

* * *

><p>A short trip over the Atlantic Ocean brought the forty-seven former countries and myself to Washington D.C., home of the great America. I ordered everyone to simply burn everything that they saw without mercy or thought as I searched for America. I found him a few minutes later inside his house, staring wide-eyed at his burning capital. He wasn't the first nation to react this way when I burned down their country. The sound of wailing fire trucks and ambulances filled the air as I stepped into his unlocked house and crept up behind him. His hands clutched his chest. Heartburn, perhaps? I chuckled silently as the dark joke that I'd told my mind. "It's a pretty sight, isn't it?" I asked, and America jumped before turning around. He gasped, still grabbing at his undoubtedly aching chest. "Oh, you know?" America said nothing. "Then I suppose you know that I'm here to take you." A gunshot echoed through the room and I looked down to see my arm bleeding. "Why, America?" I asked calmly, eyeing the shiny silver gun in the man's hand. One hand still gripped his heart, though. He was weak.<p>

"Why?" America choked out. "You're attacking me! I have to fight back!"

I laughed. A genuine, hearty laugh. It felt so good to laugh after being serious for so long. Maybe I'd follow in Russia's footsteps and have the Baltics put on a show for me when they returned from conquering North America. Oh, right. America still had the gun in his hand. Not that I was actually worried about it. There was no need to. "America. Do you earnestly believe you can defeat me?"

"Of course! I'm the he—argh!" he fell to the ground, dropping the gun, gripping his chest even harder.

"I can always end the pain, you know. All of my territories are burning down your capital. And everyone knows what that does to you," I told him, cruelty dripping from each word. "But I can stop this. All you have to do is join me. I'd rather do this without a fight."

"Ngh…never!" America shouted, but it didn't sound much different from when Canada shouted. Speaking of the frequently unnoticed nation, a blur of blond rushed past me and ran to America's side.

"America! What—?" Canada yelled, but it was hardly heard over the roar of the flames outside his home.

"Ah, perfect timing, Canada." I think that Canada, for once, would have preferred to have been unnoticed then. But I'd perfected myself, and so naturally, I'd become able to recognize him at all times. It wouldn't have been a good thing to leave such a large land mass out of my empire, would it?

"Uh, I-Italy," the second-largest country stuttered. "P-please don't invade us!" Canada looked angry and defiant, looks I hadn't seen in a while from anyone I was controlling. It wasn't a pleasant look, so I decided to get rid of it.

Again, I gave a simple hand motion, and Russia appeared from behind the wall, holding his favorite pipe, eyes trained on Canada. "Hello, Canada…" he said dully, and yet somewhere in his voice, I detected a form of happiness. That was good. Russia was having fun. I was doing a good job of taking care of him.

Following Russia was Switzerland and Belarus. I'd chosen them to help me in the case that this battle got out of hand. It seemed that it was, and I knew that I needed at least one other to help me defeat both Canada and America. Switzerland held a gun at the ready, but looked at the ground in submission; Belarus mimicked the humiliating stance, but instead clutched a knife at her side. They both looked so eager to help that I decided they could do the fighting in place of me. I waved them on, and they charged forward. Russia merely walked to the two brothers with a menacing look that was uniquely his, pounding his pipe into his hand threateningly. Seeing the three major threats from Europe advancing on them, both Canada and America instinctively backed away. They were weaponless, and right where I wanted them.

"You can give up at any time," I reminded my two victims, but they shook their heads, too afraid for words, it seemed.

America was the first to make a mistake. His capital was raging fire outside, and the chest in his pain wasn't easing any. With an agonizing cry, he fell to the ground. I saw tears involuntarily streaming down his face before his figure was covered by the three European former nations. Switzerland shot at the nation's leg. Belarus slashed his abdomen. Russia bashed him in the head with his pipe. And Canada was forced to watch them force his brother into submission. This didn't last long, however; America went down much quicker than he had believed he would. They left his bloody heap to begin fighting Canada, and I walked calmly to America. "I told you," I said simply. "You've been beaten. Are you mine yet?"

"N-no…" he struggled out, but it was far too clear that he was in no position to oppose to his annexation.

"You think that you're in any position to deny this? Look at yourself! You don't have one spot on you that isn't stained with blood. _Your_ blood. Face it: you've lost. Accept defeat. It'll be much easier that way." I saw that America was struggling to move, trying to prove that he could, in fact, fight back. This ended as a complete failure. America had lost too much blood and was now simply waiting to run out.

"I…I can't…" America tried to form a cohesive statement, but he could not. Instead, he coughed up blood, adding to the pool that surrounded him.

I frowned. Was it really this hard? He really was too full of himself, wasn't he? "Listen. I can end this all right now if you just give in. It's as easy as saying hello to your best friend." I regretted my words immediately as my thoughts returned to him once again. I shook the memories off, though, and continued. "Come on, America. I didn't even want to do this in the first place."

"Just do it, America," Switzerland muttered. They'd finished with Canada, who was lying in a similar position as America, and now the three were lined up against the wall in their former obedient stances.

"You can't get away," Belarus added sadly. "It doesn't matter who you are. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Italy has almost all of Europe under his control. You think that you can escape?" Russia chimed in.

"See?" I gestured to my subordinates. "They know that you can't fight. And I've already won, anyway. Just admit it, and you can be cleaned up right away."

Canada, though I wasn't speaking to him, said, "I-I give in. Just please, stop."

"Stop?" I asked incredulously. "_Stop_? I think you're mistaken, _Canada_. I'm not stopping. I'm sick of being under everyone. I was treated like an infidel because I was such a wimp. But look at me now! _Everyone_ is below _me_! I have so many new friends, and I don't have to be afraid anymore! Because I have it all. So, believe me, Canada. I'm not stopping. Everyone in this world will be a part of my empire. I'm already greater than my grandpa! Just imagine how proud he would be of me right now! I'm respected by everyone, and everyone loves me! Nothing could be better!"

America shuddered again. The burning of D.C. was really taking a toll on him. But he brought it upon himself. He could stop it at any time. "C-Canada…why?" he asked weakly, his voice hoarse. "You c-can't surrender…"

"But we already have, America. We've lost," Canada replied back hopelessly.

"That's right, Canada. Thank you. Belarus!" I snapped, and she rushed to my side. "Clean his wounds, or find someone to do it. He's deserved it." She nodded and picked up the trembling now-former nation. A sense of power rushed through me as I realized that I'd conquered the two biggest countries in the world today. Definitely a good day. If only he was here to celebra—no. I shook that thought out of my head and continued glaring at America. "It's just as your dear brother says. You've lost. Just admit defeat. Or do you want to lay here in misery as your capital burns? I can arrange both. I know that you can't take much longer. And when you're completely unconscious and on the verge of death—yes, _death_, America—I'll take you then. But I'd much rather you live. Wouldn't you like that? Life is a precious gift. You shouldn't just throw it away like that."

"…" America tried to force out words, but they wouldn't come. There was too much pain. I could see it in his eyes as they dulled a little. Yes, I would have him either way. If he died in the process, well, then…that was a price I was willing to pay.

"Is that the sound of your resignation?" I guessed. A large sigh was forced out of America's bleeding lungs, and with all of the strength that he could muster, he gave one, simple, curt nod.

I'd won.

* * *

><p>Wow. I'm completely messed up, aren't I? I don't know whether that's a bad thing or not, though. I'm going to assume that it's a good thing, but everyone knows what happens when you assume something. Anyway, thanks for reading. I think this will last one more chapter, making it a three-shot. So the thrilling conclusion will come soon! Bye!<p>

P.S. Please review! I don't know if this is any good, so it's vital that I get some feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I bring you the wonders of my screwed-up mind. Please enjoy the conclusion to Unstoppable. Or I'll send dark!Italy to eat your soul. I'm not kidding. …Wait. Yes I am! Silly me.

I'm sorry if this ending is terrible. So, so sorry...

* * *

><p>Asia.<p>

Africa.

North and South America.

Australia.

Europe.

They all belonged to me. Every country was mine. Every single one…except for him. I didn't have him. But did I really need him? I already had Japan. And I also had every single other one of my former allies.

Was it necessary?

A hesitant knocking at my door broke me away from my thoughts. "S-sir?" a male voice called. America.

"Come in," I said, reorganizing my desk. "What do you want?"

"I-I brought you some pasta. I thought that you might want some…" America's eyes were wide, and they looked terrified. It had been four months after I'd taken his country. Why was he still so scared of me? Hm.

"Pasta?" I asked, eyeing the bowl. "…Try it." After the first attempt on my life through food, I'd grown paranoid, but that was to be expected. You'd grow weary of food after someone tried to kill you with it, too. But that didn't matter anymore. I'd had Russia take care of that stupid man, England. The funny thing was that he still denies that it was unintentional. Ah, well. Like I've said before, the past is done.

America lifted the spare fork that was now filled with a spoonful of spaghetti to his mouth and ate it. I waited a minute before deciding that it was okay, and I motioned for him to bring it to me. "Thank you, America!" I said happily as I dug into the dish. A shudder ran down the man's spine, and he stepped away from me. "Oh. You may go now." I waved him away, and he bowed deeply before rushing out of the room. As for the pasta, it was superb. I wondered who had made it, but I couldn't decide. I had too many former nations to choose from.

Another knock sounded, and I called them in. Poland and Lithuania inched through the doorway, Poland holding a bundle of something. "Uh, Mister Italy, sir, I got your clothes ready for tonight," Poland announced.

"I, uh, helped," Lithuania added nervously. Over the months, I'd gotten used to my housemates acting scared or nervous around me, and I didn't mind it anymore. I was still put off a little when countries like Russia or Belarus stuttered or yelped, but it was slowly growing on me. It was amazing how easily this became the norm.

"I'm glad!" I beamed, and the two began trembling. "Let me see it."

"O-of course, sir!" Poland said immediately and began unwrapping the bundle. "I, like, found the best tailor I know and had him design it just for you. And then me and Liet matched everything together so that it would look totally perfect on you."

"Thanks," I said as I scrutinized the suit. It was black, an elegant color that matched perfectly the finely-made suit. The shoes that Lithuania held out for me were spotless, and I could see my reflection in them. A daisy was attached to the suit over the left breast area, and I smiled at my national flower.

"D-do you, uh, like it?" Lithuania asked. I nodded.

"Yes. It's perfect!" My smile once again caused them to shiver, but they held their ground and continued smiling.

"You hear that, Liet? We finally got it right on the first try!" They looked absolutely relieved. I could see them performing a mental high-five, and I was happy that I'd made them so happy about their accomplishment.

"Good for you!" I sang. "Just leave the outfit here. I'll put it on later." They did as they were told and left, pushing each other out the door. I loved all of my friends. They were so nice to me. Poland had even scoured my entire nation in order to find a good tailor. I was so proud of him.

Then, I decided that my office was too boring. I wanted to be around my friends, not cooped up in an office I didn't even use anymore. So I left the stuffy room to wander the halls. I passed many former nations as I strolled, and they either stopped abruptly and bowed, or muttered a nervous hello as I walked past them. They were so considerate. At any rate, I soon found myself at the entrance to the kitchen. I loved that place. I pushed open the heavy swinging door and entered, noticing that all activity ceased inside upon my arrival.

"Hi, guys!" I greeted cheerfully. The current kitchen staff—France, America, Canada, Japan, and China—looked at me with startled eyes as they quickly responded appropriately. "Wow, I got kind of hungry coming down here. Make me some food?" Again, the kitchen was bustling again as they hurried to prepare my favorites.

Meanwhile, I walked out into the dining room and sat down at the long table. This, too, was boring. I wanted to talk with someone. I looked around the room, as if he would magically appear before me, before calling, "Romano!" My brother came running into the room, fear evident in his eyes. For some reason.

"Y-yes, Veneziano?" Romano asked, knowing that he was the only one who could call me that.

"Come sit with me. I want to talk." I motioned for him to sit down next to me, and he did so without question. "How are you?"

"I-I'm good," he responded. "And you?"

"I feel wonderful! I'm having so much fun being the ruler of the world! I'm glad you're my second-in-command." I smiled at him, which made his eyes widen more.

"B-but…you're not th-the ruler of the whole world y-yet…" he whispered. It had been really faint. Didn't he want me to hear what he was saying?

"What do you mean? Every single country belongs to me!" I said triumphantly, fighting the urge to stand. "Even Korea is mine, and he doesn't complain about him belonging to me anymore!"

"B-but what about…you know…G—"

"No. Do not speak of him. I've told you already. His name is not welcome in this house, or anywhere else within my empire. Understood?" I glared at him sharply to add to my point, and he nodded weakly. "Good. Now, where's my food?" I turned around in my seat to call out to the kitchen staff, and they came pouring out with trays of food that Romano and I could choose from. I grabbed a slice of pizza while my brother took a plate of spaghetti, making sure that there was tons of tomato sauce on top. "Thank you!" I yelled to them as they ran back into the kitchen as fast as they could.

"So…Veneziano…where are you going tonight?" Romano asked tentatively, hoping he wouldn't be scolded again for asking the question.

"Oh…uh, you're not allowed to know. Don't ask." And Romano was silent. Even though I would have preferred a loud, happy table full of people chatting about their day, the rest of my meal was spent in silence, both of us thinking thoughts unknown to the other.

* * *

><p>I was dressed in the suit that night, waiting in my limousine for the chauffer to emerge from my house. I didn't remember whose job that was tonight, so I was eagerly awaiting. I liked surprises. I didn't have to wait long, because soon, Norway stepped out of the house and slid into the driver's seat.<p>

"Where are we going?" he asked me, and I hesitated before slowly repeating the numbers and words on the piece of paper that had the address on it. "…All right." He took off onto the road. Because of the close proximity of my destination, we didn't drive far. Maybe an hour at most. We had arrived at the meeting place where Switzerland used to live. It was a fancy restaurant that didn't fit the Swiss man's persona at all. But not all things made sense, did they?

"You can wait out here," I ordered, walking into the restaurant alone. The man at the pedestal—I don't know what he was called, but his name was Luca—greeted me warmly. "I'm with someone else," I told him.

"Is he the man back there?" he asked as he pointed to a table in the back. "He said he was looking for someone that fit your description."

"Yes! It is! Thank you, Luca!" I skipped over to him and plopped down in the seat across from him.

"Italy," he greeted.

"Germany." I glanced at the floor. It had been so long since I'd even _thought_ his name, and yet it still felt so natural to say it out loud. "Long time, no see." I chuckled awkwardly.

"I know," he responded. "You've changed…a lot."

"Isn't it great?" I asked him, begging for his approval. "I changed so that I wouldn't be a wimp anymore. I wanted to be as strong as you!"

"Well, you're definitely stronger than me," he said. His voice sounded somewhat strained.

"Yeah! You've noticed? Thank you!" I smiled at him, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Germany suppressing a shudder. Him, too? Wait. Maybe it was just really cold for him in here. That had to be it. He wouldn't shudder because of me. He was so composed and serious all the time. He was the perfect nation.

"…Italy…" Germany started. "What's…happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Germany? I've changed. I'm not useless anymore. I'm great. Yours is the only country not under my control. I've become the biggest world power and the greatest empire in history in only a matter of months! Aren't you proud of me?" Again, I found myself begging for his approval. He was the one I looked up to the most, and so it was vital that he thought I was doing good for the world.

"But…your smile…" Germany's eyes fell to the floor and his frown deepened. "I remember when you used to smile genuinely."

"But I _am_ smiling genuinely, Germany!" I smiled as wide as I could. "See?"

"No…you're not." My smile fell off instantly. "You're not you right now. You've changed…but not for the better."

I heard a loud snap in my mind as I heard him speak those words. This whole time…ever since I'd decided to change, I'd been afraid of Germany's opinion of me. And now my worst suspicions had come true. "G-G…Germany…doesn't approve?" I asked myself more than anyone else, desperately hoping that I'd just misunderstood what he'd said. It couldn't be. It…it just _couldn't_!

"Italy…?" Germany was watching me as I tried to make sense of his words. They had to have some other meaning. Or maybe I'd just imagined them. Maybe someone else near us had said them. They couldn't have come from Germany. Germany was my friend! Germany would never, ever say that to me! Because I was his friend, too! There was no way that had happened!

No way…

Germany was speaking. "Italy, are you okay?"

"Of course!" I said quickly. Germany hadn't said those words. "I just…thought I heard something. That's all."

"Italy," Germany said more forcefully this time. "You're not okay."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Was there something wrong? Did I have a fever?

"You've gotten out of control."

There was that strange snapping sound again.

"You've gotten way too powerful, and…"

I couldn't decide if the sound was coming from my slipping sanity or my breaking heart.

"And…"

I decided that it was a little of both.

"…I don't like you this way."

A long ripping noise cut through all of my clear thoughts, and I couldn't see anything in front of me except Germany. No sound entered my ears, and my hands went numb. Germany…didn't like me? So it was true? But…but…I thought Germany was my friend! How could he say…?

Germany was saying something, but I couldn't understand it. I couldn't hear anything over the loud silence that filled my ears. I couldn't read lips, either, so I couldn't understand him at all. I just sat there and stared at his ivy blue eyes in silence. My mind refused to process anything. I couldn't believe that my best friend had stabbed me like that so carelessly. I was bleeding. I didn't know why or how, but I was bleeding. That was the only explanation I had for the sharp pain in my chest. Maybe Rome was being invaded? But that would be impossible, because everyone in my empire now shared the same heart…so what was this feeling? I-I didn't understand. I felt like I was dying. What happened to me?

Germany had rejected me.

That was it.

The first friend I'd ever had…rejected me.

"No…" I found myself muttering. "No, no, no…" I stood up on lame legs. "No! No! _No!_"

"Italy…?"

"No! Don't call me that! You can't—! You can't—! I can't—!" I don't know when I started crying, but I noticed that I had when the tears began spilling all over my clothes. "I-I…No!" I couldn't contain my feelings. I felt as if a dam had broken in my mind, and the reservoir water was now flooding through my eyes. My brain couldn't form a complete thought. The world was a blur around me, and it began spinning. I knew I had fallen down at some point, because I felt my bottom hit the hard wooden ground. Still, my tears did not quell.

When I felt arms around me, I looked up. Through my blurred vision, I saw Germany cradling me. But wasn't he who I was crying about? Obviously he did something bad if I was crying over it…

"Italy…stop crying…" he cooed. "Please stop…"

"G-Germany?" I tested with my shaky, hoarse voice.

"Shh…We'll fix this. I'll help you…you're still wonderful." Germany called me wonderful?

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, stop crying…"

* * *

><p>"Veh…<em>buon giorno<em>, Germany!" I called as I ran up to meet him. Another world meeting. We had these things a lot, didn't we?

"Hello, Italy," he said with a smile.

"You've been so happy lately. What's wrong with you? Not that I don't like it," I said, adding the last bit as an afterthought.

"Have you really forgotten…?" Germany muttered to himself. I had no idea what he was talking about, so I decided to not question it.

"If you're in such a good mood, does this mean that we can play football later?" I asked eagerly.

Germany looked up to the ceiling, as if thinking about his answer. Finally, he said, "Sure," with his smile never wavering.

"Yahoo! Well, let's go! We can't miss the meeting!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the doors that led to the conference room. Pushing open the doors, I announced loudly, "We're here!" Everything was quiet. All paper shuffling, chats, fights, and whatnot had all stopped. They were all looking at me with a fearful look on their faces. "…Why are you all looking at me? Is there something on my face?" I rubbed my hand on my cheek only to find nothing there.

"It's nothing, Italy," Germany said quickly, ushering me to my seat.

"Okay, if you say so," I shrugged. Whatever. I already knew that nations were weird.

* * *

><p>Yay! It's done! Crappy ending? Good ending? Weird ending? I don't know because this is the first time I've ever completed a multi-chapter story! Yay! Even if it <em>is<em> only three chapters long, it's still one of my greatest accomplishments. So be happy.

To clear a few things up, just in case:

Italy's smile is really creepy when he's dark and stuff. Think Russia times four or five. Got it? Okay.

Also, Italy just happened to suppress his memory of being the great Italian Empire because he found it to be a horrible memory not worth remembering. So he has no idea why everyone is still afraid of him. But I'll bet that they'll never call him useless again, huh?

Italy's also in a state of insanity throughout this fic. He's kind of aware, but not, of what he's doing. Which is what I was trying to get at throughout the whole thing. He would have moments of obliviousness and wonder why everyone was so afraid of him, but at the same time, he knew. But because he was mentally unstable at this time, he refused to believe it except in certain moments.

The reason that Italy was able to take over so many countries was because of his tactics. He'd invade unexpectedly and attack, leaving the poor victim no time to call in backup. So there was only one nation against all of Italy's "former nations". I mean, I don't know of anything that could help someone out when forty nations are attacking you all at once. I just figured that it would be pretty hard to win.

Another thing that might be confusing: I mentioned that everyone in Italy's empire shared the same heart. Because Italy made Rome the capital of the Italian Empire, that was the capital of all of the now-former nations. And because I, too, believe that the capital is the heart of each country, that meant that everyone had the same heart. So no one would think twice about invading Rome unless they were masochistic and wanted to hurt themselves, which Italy already knows.

This was an attempt to write in first person. I found out that I have a tough time with it, mostly because I'm used to third person omniscient. I like to get into _everyone's_ heads, but this time around, I could only see it through Italy's eyes. When he knew something, you knew it, too, but when he didn't, I had to leave you guessing. That's why no one's actions are really explained, but I'm sure you guys already knew that.

Any more questions? That gives you a great opportunity to leave a review! Isn't that just wonderful? Anyway, I hope you liked it. I don't know if it's any good at all. So tell me. _PLEASE_. I beg of you.

Bye! Thanks for sticking with me, you wonderful people of awesomeness!

~END~


End file.
